All thanks to Breakfast
by TheNightShootingStar
Summary: Alfons must love setting himself up for things.
1. Yolk Spill

Warning:BoyxBoy Look honest with you I want to change my ending. I was planning something else, I don't know much, you tell me. I think this could've been something else.

Disclaimer: No. There.

* * *

><p>You'd think Alfons would've learned the first time he did this. But apparently torturing himself seemed more fun and entertaining. Because he likes torture oh yes he did. He loved the way he would set himself up for sticking and messy situations, like this one, and go to the bathroom afterwards and enjoy the company of his own hand. I mean come on; the way Edward was practically moaning with each and every bite was driving him nuts. Edward sensually chewed and purred with every bite of that egg sandwich. And to make matters worse, Alfons had decide to listen to Edward constant plead of a sunny side up egg sandwich.<p>

Alfons hesitantly ate his own sandwich as he watched Edward nibble away on the bread, taking his time to enjoy the way Alfons buttered up the bread. He ate afar from his usually monstrous chomps and gurgles. No, today he tends to eat it politely just for Alfons since he did cave into his beckoning request of egg today. Alfons watched as Edward took a bite right down center into the sandwich, breaking the yolk. Some yolk spilling over onto the corner of his mouth, riding slowly down his lips, dripping down his chin. His padded thumb actually pressing into the sandwich, also now covered in the sinful yellow liquid. Yolk dripping down his thumb, along his palm as well. Edward obviously allowing all this to happen, well it seemed that way to Alfons. The image burning in slow motion in Alfons mind.

Edward giggled, his tongue poking out to lap at substance on the corner of his mouth. Alfons felt the burn in his cheek and finally registered everything that was happening. He coughed and handed Edward a napkin still eyeing the mess.

"Here" Alfons said, trying his very hardest not to look at the goo considerate mess.

Edward grinned wildly at Alfons refusing the napkin, instead licking away the mess. Alfons felt his face go in flames. Anxiety settled in and his leg started to shake. Put down the napkin and withdrawn Edward from his sandwich. Edward looked questionable at Alfons. Yolk smeared all over the place, along his arms and chin.

"Stop that, you look like a dog" Alfons said as Edward continued to attempt to get rid of the egg at the corner of his mouth.

Edward had to admit, it was fun to seen the ten all brotherly and sorts, just like Al…

"Ruff!" Edward barked breaking the awkward silence.

Alfons gave him a concerned look, but couldn't help the smile on his face. Edward threw his head back and laughed. _Oh, you would want to play dog wouldn't you? I'll make you bend over and bark._ Alfons thought darkly to himself, enjoying his own sexually joke. His pants feeling tight. Alfons gave a broken sigh and place down Edward sandwich. He then causally walked off.

"Where you going 'Fons'?" Edward noticing his best friend leaving him alone at the table.

"The bathroom to wash up." Alfons said a creeping all over again on his face. Taking a shower while handing off might be smarter. "You can choose to sit there all day and bark while I go and bathe."

He then heard another bark come from the dining room kitchen. He sighed. When did small things like this, get so… big? He headed off to the upstairs bathroom. _I mean I know I like Mr. Edward, but why, why have things been feeling this way? Why do I feel so, so sexually around him? It's like I'm unable to control myself anymore. It's just, I just… ugh! Fucking hormones!_ Alfons stripped just as he would if Edward was there. Yes, Edward would be there watching him, enjoying the boy's body, just as he imagined he would. Alfons felt his face burn again as he started toy with his nipple. Shirt hanging loosely inly covering his forearms, because Edward was too impatience to strip him fully, he enjoyed looking at Alfons just as so. His face scrunched up as he pinched down hard, a sharp gasp escaping his lips.

A knock soon came to the bathroom door.

"Hey Alfons can you open up, I need to pee." Edward said though the wooden door.

Aw, crap. Alfons thought angrily to himself. "Edward I undressed." He replied hoping Edward would scurry off and wait. Alfons then turned on the shower head hoping to make his statement more believable.

"Can you just open the door? I really gotta pee!" Edward was such a kid at times.

He sighed heavily unlocking the front door, sighing. "Hold on a sec- "was all Alfons can manage to get out before Edward opened the door.

Both boys stood there, lost and incapable of managing words. Edward was a fierce red. Simply staring down at the boys hard, angry red erection.

_Great, what I'm I gonna tell him this time?_

* * *

><p>See my orignal ending was Alfons heads up stairs and jerks of pleasantly to himself. And it would've been a oneshot, but then I got side track and was like maybe this can be a chapter thingy. Let me know, because I wanna dp a re-do. i kinda hate this one.<p> 


	2. Maybe I Can Help?

"Al-lfons.."

"Edward please get out."  
>"Alfons I-"<p>

"Get out!" Alfons shouted pushing him out through the doorway slamming it shut. _Looks like I couldn't come up with anything. _**  
><strong> He held his stance his hands pressed against the door as if to ward Edward out forever. He swallowed hard hoping to swallow down his pride with it. He let out a sigh and dropped down to his knees. _Why is it like this?_ He knocked his head down against the door. Staring down at the floor studying the rhythmic pattern of the title flow

"Alfons?" Edward sat on the other side with his backside against the door. "Uh, Allfons, I've been noticing that happening, a lot more, lately." It broke off into a pause. Alfons sighed through his nose and lifted his head to look at the door. _Please don't… _"and it's been happening a lot lately, around me." Edward finished. He brought his legs up and rested his chin on his knees. Alfons swallowed hard. Pure humiliation washed over him. _He knews.. damnit he knew! _

He inhaled deeply and braced himself for the worst.  
>"I can help you."<br>Alfons got up so fast he slipped on the smooth tile floor and landed on his ass with a loud thud.  
>Edward got up and in mere seconds the door swung open. "Alfo-" he was back to staring at Alfons's hard on. The color of a bashful red sneaking it's way back to Edward's cheeks. <em>And now we're back to stage one<em>.  
>Alfons grin at Edward sheepishly. "I uh, can handle myself Edward." He pulled his legs close hoping to hide his cock from Edward's view.<br>Edward nodded but seemed to not be listening.  
>"You can, go now?" Hoping that would drive Edward in the right direction OUT of the bathroom.<br>Edward shook his head lifting his view from Alfons's legs into his eyes.  
>"What? Edward get out!" he shouted in exasperation.<br>Clearly not listening to him Edward dropped down to his knees besides Alfons silently.  
>"Edward?!" he drew backwards hitting the tub. The water hitting the tub floor hard enough for the water to splash out, getting the back of Alfon's hair wet.<p>

Edward hushed him and suddenly the look in his eyes changed. The carefree Edward

disappeared from his expression and was replaced with something, intense. He smirked at Alfons playfully, but his eyes were hungry. He spread Alfons's legs apart getting another glance at his swallow cock.  
>Alfons gasped and tried concealing his penis again, but Edward was having none of that. He snapped them open wider. "Edward?!" Alfons called out helplessly hoping the Ed that was in the kitchen would come back and snap to his senses.<br>Edward bent down between Alfons's legs and blew on the tip.  
>"Ah!" Heiderich gasped covering his mouth soon after.<br>Edward looked up into his eyes.  
>"Will you let me help you?"<p>

* * *

><p>Hi hi, I'm back sorry so short... I just thought I'd be back for something.<p>

More serious then I thought it would be.. hmm  
>Umm.. I'm actually looking for a partner. Someone who can help me edit, maybe? Just look over my schuff and fix my poor grammar ;p message me if anything? Jush Jush<p> 


	3. Drip Drip

Never wrote smut before,, my sister says this was too fast.. Hm...

* * *

><p>Alfons hesitated he shivered as the water hitting his neck began to make it's way down his back creating a cold trail in it's wake. He wasn't thinking clearly, that was a given, but who would with Edward's mouth was so close to his cock? He's lips so deliciously pink he only imagined them being soft. <em>Making them all the more fuckable<em>. He wanted to grab a fistful of Edward's hard pull him down on his cock and fuck his throat raw and hard. Instead he sat there shivering, wide-eyed and struggling to breathe. Edward, seemingly aware of Alfons unwilling to decided, blew on the tip once more watching his cock throb in response and earning a gasp from the blushing, meekish boy.

"Edward, no!" he shook his head hard in response. This was torment, this was torture this was- Edward flicked his tongue at the leaking tip, wrapping it around, putting it in his mouth and letting go of it with an audible **pop**. -oh my fuck this is fucking amazing! He mewled in response to Edward. Mumbling something underneath his breath he had began to proceed back to Alfons' dick. The slightest sensations driving his virgin cock to wake. Edward hummed when he reach Alfons midshaft causing Alfons to startle and jump slightly burying his cock further into Edwards throat. Edward gagged drawing back and taking short breaths and licking his lips.

"Edward?!" Alfons asked an empty question, confusion riddled in his voice. Where did this lead? What the hell just happened? So many questions he hoped Edward understood when Alfons called his name in question.

"Are you-"

"Yeah give me a minute." Edward cut him off before he could continue.

They sat there, one panting the other in shock and astonishment for what just happened. He looked up to Edward. His cheeks were tinted and his lips moist and parted, panting. Eyes glazed over with a look of want, hunger.

_He looks so damn hot_. His cock twitching at the thought. And Edward could read it in his eyes. He swooped back down, drawing his bangs out of his face and bobbing restlessly, fiercely moaning and

humming, driving Alfons' sensitive cock on edge.

"Please! Edward! Mercy! MERCY!" he screamed.

He couldn't take it. It was too much and he was about to cum. Edward took the shaft out of his mouth and went down to his balls beginning to suck on them, licking and teasing, angling and attempting to take them both in his mouth. He heard the younger boy gasp and mewl, clawing at the tile floor trying to earn some ground. Edward just enjoyed the feels of Alfons' cock hot against his cheek, listening to his captive lose control. He was about to cum and Edward knew it was going to be messy. He was anticipating that part. He let go of Alfons balls, giving two licks to Alfons' soaked tip and he could see the light burst in Alfons' eyes as he watched himself unload on Edward's face screaming and chanting

"Yes,Edward! Yes!" Everything happened so fast the bathroom was practically spinning.

Alfons closed his eyes and let his body slip against the wet tub side.

Humming of a new glory.

* * *

><p>Maybe passed out? Gonna make another chapter. Yippy. Gay boy can't write smut.. the joy..<p> 


End file.
